The Weird Comments Series
The Weird Comments Series lives up to its name. The videos are a collection of strange comments, first starting in 2014. The series currently has 31 videos, one of which was removed from YouTube, making that a total of 30 available videos. There are currently 2 seasons of weird comments, The 2nd Season started on November 2nd 2019 The videos usually start with Pink Sheep and Pink Guy (Altrive) harassing ExplodingTNT to make the next part in the series. Some of these include using a machine to turn him pink, ruining a peaceful time on his island, filming him doing a private dance, scaring him with "ghostly" signs, stealing his cheese and annihilating gorilla by Purple shep. In the 18/12/2016, as the Weird Comment Series 20th part (and the 19th avalible), a 1 hour long video called "THE WEIRDEST MINECRAFT MOVIE!!" was published. It consisted of a compilation of every single Weird Comments Video that were made at the time. Since then, ExplodingTNT ran out of names for the videos, so these starting being named as one of the comments used in the video List of Videos 2014 Videos -Part 1: If Minecraft was Weird -Part 2: If Minecraft was Crazy (Removed due to profanity) -Part 3: If Minecraft was INSANE -Part 4: If Minecraft was STUPID -Part 5: If Minecraft was RIDICULOUS -Part 6: If Minecraft was CHAOTIC 2015 Videos -Part 7: If Minecraft was WILD -Part 8: If Minecraft was OUTAGEOUS -Part 9: If Minecraft was MADNESS -Part 10: If Minecraft was DUMB -Part 11: If Minecraft was IDIOTIC 2016 Videos -Part 12: If Minecraft was BIZARRE -Part 13: If Minecraft was INSANITY -Part 14: If Minecraft was EXTREME -Part 15: If Minecraft was NUTS!! -Part 16: If Minecraft was CRAZY!! -Part 17: If Minecraft was INSANELY WEIRD -Part 18: If Minecraft was EXTREMLEY STUPID -Part 19: If Minecraft was INCREDIBLY IDIOTIC -Part 20: THE WEIRDEST MINECRAFT MOVIE! 2017 Videos -Part 21: WHAT IF MINECRAFT WAS NEVER MADE? (Weird Comments) -Part 22: If FIDGET SPINNERS Were in Minecraft (Weird Comments) -Part 23: If a DIAMOND CRAFTING TABLE Was added to Minecraft (Weird Comments) -Part 24: If MINECRAFT and ROBLOX went to WAR (Weird Comments) -Part 25: If AUTOCORRECT was added to Minecraft (Weird Comments) -Part 26: If Minecraft was SHUTTING DOWN (Weird Comments) -Part 27: If Minecraft was an ONLINE DATING GAME (Weird Comments) 2018 Videos -Part 28: IF TOILETS TOOK OVER MINECRAFT (Weird Comments) -Part 29: If Notch was BANNED (Weird Comments) -Part 30: If Chests Only Had One Slot (Weird Comments) 2019 Videos / Season 2 -Part 31 If Minecraft was ILLEGAL (WEIRD COMMENTS SEASON 2) Notable Skits If carrots could talk Video: ''If Minecraft was BIZARRE'' This scene starts with a carrot on the grass, saying "I can talk!". Then, BaconCrafter walks over and picks up the carrot. He starts to eat it, to the carrot screaming. He says, "Shut up, carrot", and finishes eating it. If a fliing poop mob was added to minecraft Video: ''If Minecraft was INSANITY'' We first see a poop emoji mob randomly walking around, turning in circles and derping around, when a girl walks up to it. She thinks the poop is cute, and asks what it can do. The mob then farts, and everyone goes crazy from the smell. If minecraft Was sexual Video: ''If Minecraft was Weird'' We first see a person talk to a girl named Ashley (not related to the other minor character, Ashley). He says that she is very cute, and complements her eyes, saying that they look like toenails and the rest of her body sucks. Then, he invites her into a bed to "have some fun", but she tells him that only one person can sleep in a bed at once. Suddenly, someone shouts out the word "HEY", which attracts their attention. The camera shows an image of the Minecraft logo, saying that "it used to be sexual". If Toilets Ruled the World Video: ''If Toilets Took Over Minecraft'' The skit starts Jeb telling a toilet that he added him into Minecraft. He then says Notch can't know. We have to kill him. When he's head, we will rule Minecraft. Let's do this. Jeb then gets his sword. If Purple Shep was a Human Lawnmower Video: If FIDGET SPINNERS Were in Minecraft (Weird Comments) In this skit, Purple Shep starts eating grass randomly around in order to become a lawnmower. After discussing whether to tell him or not with ExplodingTNT, Failboat goes and tells him he's doing it wrong since he's not human. Purple Shep then starts riding Failboat and enforcing him to eat the grass for him, becoming a "human lawnmower" pink sheep is ugly with his mustard Video:'' If FIDGET SPINNERS Were in Minecraft (Wierd comments)'' In this skit, pink sheep asks the guy who created the skit about calling his mustache, mustard. This then causes him to burst into laughter and tells purple shep. Purple shep says that the hater who said that was right and tells pink sheep to look in the mirror. Upon doing so, the mustache on his face is a horizontal mustard bottle causing him to kill himself. Trivia *Altrive did not actually appear in the first and second weird comments video, nor did Pink Sheep. Altrive's brother Scarf Guy did instead. *Some of the suggestions in these kinds of videos actually got an official video. Some are If minecraft was black and white and If jumping was removed. *Pink Sheep appeared in most of the videos in the series. However, on the first 10 parts he appeared in, he had no mustache and he was talking in subtitles. Since Part 11, he appears with his mustache and speaks with his robotic voice. **According to him on THE WEIRDEST MINECRAFT MOVIE!, the pink sheep that appeared on the first 10 parts wasn't him, but an imposter who was trying to act like him. *Some skits start with the comment and then a black screen. Some of these comments are If notch died, If ExplodingTNT died ''(both from If Minecraft Was Weird) and ''If ExplodingTNT stopped making videos ''(If Minecraft was INSANELY WEIRD) *There is actually one video in this series that was removed from YouTube. It was the 2nd part of The Weird Comments Series, If Minecraft was Crazy. Some theories indicate that it was removed for profane content, such as a swearing pony, but those are only speculations. **Despite that, part 16 of the series got uploaded with the same title as "If Minecraft was CRAZY!!". **In ''THE WEIRDEST MINECRAFT MOVIE!, the video was included, making it able to be viewed again. One of the comments in the video was "If an enderman had a sexual introduction with an endergirl": however, only ExplodingTNT walking away scared of the comment was shown in the skit. ***Additonally, the scene before the title of the video featured a picture of a man in bikini. * As of Part 21 the way the Weird Comment videos are titled was changed. Now they take one of the used comments as a title Category:Videos Category:Video Info Category:Series